Incapable
by ThoughtMuseum
Summary: This is a story I wrote for the lj community gw500 for the prompt "Integral". I was trying to think of "what's integral to humanity anyways?" and this is the result: One shot DxR friendship, with a splash of 4xD and a hint of 1xR. Shaken never stirred! :


Relena Darlian walked out into the lush garden and slowly approached the beautiful, intricately designed fountain which stood at its center. A solitary figure sat perched on the cold stone of the monument admiring the vibrant colors of the flowers surrounding her. Upon noticing the slowly advancing woman, a voice called out in a light, teasing tone.

"Why Miss Relena! I'm surprised you were able to escape your throng of disciples. They seemed quite eager to interrogate you tonight."

"Yes, well even I need to breathe every once in a while Dorothy," Relena retorted with a smirk.

Much had changed in the time following the wars. The two young ladies now worked together closely at the ESUN to maintain that hard won peace and in the process, they had become good friends. As Relena and Dorothy sat side by side enjoying the soothing murmur of the cascading water, a curious thought popped into the former queen's mind. She turned purposefully to her companion and raised a delicate eyebrow. Seeing the look on her friend's face, Dorothy immediately braced herself for the unknown danger that was sure to follow.

"Dorothy, why is it that you always come to these social events alone?"

"Miss Relena, there's a term for judging someone else when you do the same, I believe it's called hypocrisy," Dorothy smiled sardonically as she delivered her riposte.

Relena frowned but continued, "You know very well that although he's not my official escort, Heero is still my date. What I don't understand is, why you turn down all those potential suitors. I see the piles of letters that end up in your office trash unopened."

"Ah, yes. I am making quite a lot of work for our poor custodian." Dorothy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Perhaps I should start making a habit of burning them. Then at least they will provide warmth on a cold day."

"Dorothy!" Relena exhaled in a chiding tone.

"I don't need a man in my life to validate my existence," the duchess stated devoid of emotion.

Relena stared at her friend's face and furrowed her brow. She cautiously reached out and pinched Dorothy's cheek lightly, then drew back her hand immediately in mock amazement. Dorothy maintained her stoic facade but looked at her friend with puzzled eyes.

The Vice Foreign Minister, obviously pleased, concluded, "You know, for a mobile doll you certainly are lifelike."

She burst into a fit of giggles as the long blonde rolled her eyes in contempt.

"Dorothy," Relena attempted in a genuinely concerned voice after regaining her composure. "We are young women. Can you honestly tell me you aren't the least bit interested in love? It's an integral part of who we are! Love is what separates humans from animals."

She looked beseechingly at her friend with her doe eyes.

"Be that as it may, I am incapable of love," came Dorothy's apathetic reply along with a delicate shrug of her bare shoulders.

"Oh Dorothy," Relena sighed sympathetically.

Before they could continue their conversation, a familiar voice interrupted the two women.

"Please excuse us. Sorry!"

Turning their attention to the newcomers, Relena and Dorothy now focused on the figures of Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner. Heero silently assessed the situation between the two ladies on the fountain before speaking.

"We were looking for dancing partners," he delivered nonchalantly.

Relena patted Dorothy's shoulder in a comforting fashion before gracefully standing and taking the arm Heero offered. After the two lovers disappeared into the mansion, Dorothy turned towards the remaining blonde pilot.

"I assume you overheard our conversation," she stated in an even tone, noting his nervousness.

"I'm sorry," Quatre blushed sheepishly, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Dorothy simply nodded and turned her gaze to the expanse of stars above. After a moment of peace, Quatre broke the silence in a soft voice, "I don't think you're incapable of love."

His companion remained unmoved, still focused on some unseen entity in the glittering sky.

"I can prove it to you," he persisted. The statement caught her attention. She turned suspicious eyes on the man who now stood in front of her. Quatre could sense Dorothy's curiosity was piqued as he awaited her next move.

"And how do you propose to do that?" she surrendered at last.

The Arab triumphantly grinned as he explained, "I can show you, if you go out with me."

Realizing she had been caught by his well laid trap, Dorothy couldn't help but smile herself. This more confident side of Quatre demanded she appraise him with a new respect. She couldn't deny that his sharp wit and unexpected courage intrigued her. As if for the first time, she noticed he had even grown into a more handsome gentleman then she had remembered. After some contemplation, Dorothy spoke in a mocking voice.

"You're telling me that you would risk your reputation by dating a girl who tried to kill you during the war." Almost an afterthought she added gently, "I'm sorry about that."

"Yes, that's right and there's no need to apologize for that every time we meet. It's already far in the past," he acknowledged with certainty.

She shook her head in disbelief and looked at him warily.

"Why would you do that?"

Quatre smiled sweetly and sat down on the fountain next to Dorothy. He placed his warm hand on hers and met her intense gaze.

"Because I love you."


End file.
